


Homesick

by agrajag



Series: 3below Season Two Fics [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Steve asks Krel if he misses Akiridion 5.





	Homesick

"Do you ever miss Akiridion 5?" Steve asked.  
  
He and Krel were hanging out in Steve's room and watching a movie. Well, Krel was 'hanging out' as much as he was capable of. He had never been the most sociable person, but he was making an effort to get to know the people who had helped him and his sister outside of life and death situations.  
  
Especially Steve.  
  
He was important to both Aja and Eli. It was imperative he got to know the person who meant so much to the two people who meant _the universe_ to him.  
  
Sadly, they just hadn't found a connection yet other than Aja and Eli. Which is what had led to them watching far too many movies, as Steve insisted on educating him on 'vital Earth history.'  
  
Although Krel was starting to think Steve had lied, and Attack of the Giant Gum Blob was not vital. Nor was it history for that matter.  
  
He must be missing Eli at the moment. The movie was definitely something Eli would love. He probably was the person who introduced Steve to it.  
  
Krel missed him too. And his sister, of course. But talking about it didn't help him the way it seemed to help Steve. That could be the reason that they hadn't truly connected yet.  
  
"No, I do not miss it," Krel answered, his response almost lost in the gurgling gum on the screen.  
  
"Oh," Steve said softly.  
  
He almost sounded disappointed. Why would he be disappointed that Krel wasn't homesick? He wasn't an Akiridion. He hadn't even been to Akirdion 5. There was no reason for him to take offense to Krel's disinterest in his planet.  
  
'He is trying to make this work, you fool,' a voice in his head, that sounded suspiciously like Aja, said. 'Maybe try to actually talk to him.'  
  
"I suppose I miss some things," he said, startling Steve. He had obviously thought that had been the end of the conversation. "Like, there's some foods I miss."  
  
"Oh yeah? Tell me about food on Akiridion 5."  
  
"Well, there is cubierida, which reminds me of your burritos, actually. Which might be why I enjoy burritos so much. So a cubierida is..."  
  
And so the movie was forgotten as Krel told Steve about all the delicacies from Akiridion 5 that he missed. It might not have been the smartest idea because it ended up making them terribly hungry. Luckily Steve convinced Coach to buy them some pizza and soon they had two large pizzas, one pepperoni for Steve and one everything (seriously, everything) for Krel, sitting on some paper towels laid out on Steve's bed. Normally they wouldn't have been allowed to eat in his bedroom, but his mom was out for the evening with her friends, and Coach was still trying so hard to be a cool dad, so they were able to restart the movie. Although Krel honestly had no idea what was going on at this point. If there was one thing he had learned from his time on Earth, though, was that not truly paying attention to a movie while you were stuffing your face was a valid way to spend your time. Steve was two slices into his pepperoni pizza when he started to frown.  
  
"I'd definitely miss pizza if I moved to another planet, but I can't imagine it being the one thing I missed the most. You must have been lonely."  
  
"I had Aja," Krel pointed out. "But yes. It is true I didn't have much else to tie me to Akiridion 5. It had never felt like home to me. Not like Earth does."  
  
"Yeah, I get that. But maybe I only do because I've never lived there." Steve sighed. "Because on the flip side, I can't imagine choosing another planet over Earth myself. And I'm sorry. That probably was a little... insensitive. Like, implying that it's bad that you did choose another planet over Akidridion 5."  
  
"No, it's perfectly alright. It's different for different people."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that make sense."  
  
Oh. Krel finally understood where Steve's mind was. Why he was so wrapped up in his thoughts. Poising questions about Akiridion 5 months after the fact.  
  
"Neither of them chose Akiridion 5 over you," he said.  
  
Steve threw himself at Krel, and for a split second, Krel's fight or flight kicked in and he wished he had his serrator. He hadn't thought he'd need it for 'hanging out.' He quickly realized that Steve was trying to hug him. Krel found once he was aware of what was going on, it was like second nature to hug Steve back.   
  
"Thanks Krel," Steve said with a sniffle. "Though if you tell anyone that I was crying, I'll stop being your friend, you got that?"  
  
_Friend._  
  
Yes, Krel supposed they were friends after all.  
  
And they could get through homesickness, missing their friends, siblings, and significant others, and -- flip -- even college applications.  
  
Because that was a thing Krel had to worry about now.  
  
College applications. Picking a major. Oh, he'd need a transportation device of some kind at some point. It was quite a lot to prepare for, but he would still choose Earth all over again even knowing all it would entail.  
  
And friends like Steve would be there for him through the whole journey.


End file.
